1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cam operated fixtures for conveyors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in fixtures for conveyors which are utilized, for example, to spray paint parts such as parts of automobiles as they are moved along by a conveyor, as the part came to a paint spray station the paint spray equipment such as the paint spray guns were moved into various positions relative to the part being sprayed by robotic painting, bells, etc. In such a normal system today, the amount of paint that is transferred to the part being sprayed is 30% to 40% with the remainder being wasted, as for example, by going up the exhaust stack and polluting the atmosphere.